Danganronpa 54: Execution Encore (SYOC)
by Cloak192
Summary: You know, most people would stop once they've managed to piss off someone called Ultimate Hope. Most organizations would stop when their operations have been destroyed by a flying robot with lasers. Most shows would stop when they've had the entire country turn against them, but you all know how the saying goes, "The show must go on." *Sigh* (SYOC:Closed)
1. Behind The Curtains Part 1

This was not a good day for Shinji Sakurai. The man in all black slumps down on the park bench and gives a small kick to his concession stand.

"Today's going to be a long day." Immediately, Shinji stands to attention and trains his ears. He hears faint whistling. He looks across the street and notices a young boy about the age of eight.

"Hey! Kid!" The boy looks around, puzzled, and makes eye contact with Shinji. The boy walks across the street and stands in front of the man.

"Boy, do I have a deal for you." Shinji reaches into the stand and pulls out a stuffed animal. It was a half white and half black teddy bear. Shinji pulls a string on its back.

 **"Despair!"**

Shinji set the doll down on the bench behind him. "Go grab your mother's purse, and I can give you this lovable scamp for only 15 monocoins."

"No, thank you," the boy says as he begins to turn around.

"Wait! I'll also throw in this Shuichi action figure." Shinji reaches into the stand and pulls out a blue haired toy that looks like a high schooler. Shinji flipped its ahoge.

 **"No! That's wrong!"**

"Jun!" Shinji turned around and saw a middle-aged woman run across the street. Shinji instantly placed a hand over his chest to cover the Team Danganronpa Emblem.

"This is a bad man. Don't talk to him." As quickly as she came, the woman dragged the boy away along with her purse with 0 monocoins inside of it.

"Well it's back in the cart you go big guy," Shinji sighs as he turns back towards the bench and watches a white glob fall from the sky and land on the stuffed animal. Shinji stares at the soiled merchandise, lies down on the bench, and closes his eyes.

"Hey! What's got you feeling so much-"

 **"Despair!"**

Shinji opened his eyes and looked up. Standing above him, dressed in all white with a Team Danganronpa Emblem on her chest, was a brown haired woman holding up a teddy bear in front of her face.

"You do know that's bird shit right?" Shinji pointed at the splatter that was dangerously close to the woman's hand.

"Eep!" She threw the doll down and a loud crash was heard.

 **"D-de-de-spair-a-a-air"**

"Sorry, Shinji."

Shinji sighed again and looked at the woman in front of him. She had brown eyes that were primed in their puppy dog position. "It's fine Sayaka. It's not like it was going anywhere." Shinji replied while trying as hard as he could to stop the smile that was growing on his face. "What are you here for?"

"I should be asking you that question."

Shinji stared at the woman briefly, "Fine. I've been trying to bring back the show. 53 seasons and years of hard work down the drain because some make believe character says his feelings were hurt. Can you believe that?"

The woman shook her head and looked at Shinji questioningly. "And selling stuffed animals and action figure would bring Danganronpa back?"

"I'm not that stupid to believe that." He opened up a separate tray of the stand and pulled out a bagel. "I was also selling snacks. Want some?" Sayaka nodded. Shinji reached back into the stand. "Let's see. I know I had some "I Can't Believe It's Not Mondo" in here somewhere.

"The boss got it approved."

Shinji immediately stopped his rummaging and gazed at his friend. "Seriously? That means..."

"Yep, we're approved for a Danganronpa 54."

A large grin grew on Shinji's face, "I just _hope_ that this won't end up like last time.

* * *

Welcome to my third published SYOC (we don't talk about the other two). The last time I wrote on this site was 4 years ago when I was 14 and figured I had enough writing experience because I wrote five chapters of Adventure Time fanfiction on the Cartoon Network forums. Needless to say, I wasn't that good. I still want to try to become a better writer and I've just been letting plot bunnies fester for the past four years. This time I decided to do a Danganronpa story.

An important fact about this story is that all three games and the anime are real events. After the Tragedy Makoto rebuilt Hope's Peak. The world was mostly recovered from Despair, but there was still that small part of it in the population that wanted to be set free. So, Team Danganronpa appeared and turned the killing games into a fictional series. This was able to soothe and become an outlet for people's despair. Overall, it did the world a lot of good at the time. Danganronpa became the biggest corporation in the world. Then, Team Danganronpa decided to create a real fictional killing game, and you all know the rest (if you played V3).


	2. Behind The Curtains Part 2

Shinji walks towards a door. With black halls on his left and white walls on his right he keeps going until he approaches a large red door. He opens it and walks inside a completely black room filled with white furniture. He faces the back wall, a giant window that overlooks the entire city, and, in front of it, the large red chair in which a man with a black and white suit, short red hair, and golden eyes sits. Shinji walks forwards and stops on the white rug with the Team Danganronpa emblem sewn on it.

"Agent Shinji Sakurai reporting for duty, sir!" With a salute Shinji stands at atten hut to greet the president of the company.

"At ease, Shinji. Take a seat," the man gestures to one of the couches on the left side of the room. Shinji walks over and sits down. "And once again, you can call me Dojima."

"Yes, sorry Dojima."

"Where's your partner?"

"She said she needed to make a quick stop. She won't be long before she arrives," as Shinji says this the door bursts open and Sayaka comes through dragging someone into the room by the arm. They are thrown down on the carpet.

"Guess who I saw outside carrying this," Sayaka holds up a pistol and points it towards the would be assassin on the ground.

"Excellent work, Sayaka. I expected nothing less from an Ultimate Bodyguard," Dojima claps. "You really know how to pick them, Shinji."

"Thank you, Dojima!" the agents yell simultaneously.

Dojima got up from his seat and walks towards the man. "Well, if this isn't a surprise," Dojima said as he looks at the man's face.

"You won't get away with this! I know what you are planning."

"If you knew what I was planning, then you'd know that it's too late to stop me at this point."

"What are you after? What do you want from all of this?"

"What do I want?" Dojima squats down to be closer to the man and looks him into the eyes. "Hope. That's all."

"Dojima, should I finish him?" Sayaka asks as her hand tightens around the gun.

"No need for that. Let him join us. I have a feeling he'll enjoy what we are about to show him." Sayaka puts away the gun, picks the man up, and carries him to the couch with her and Shinji.

Dojima walks over to the desk and picks up a remote. "Since it seems as everyone knows about the works in progress I can skip the details. Dojima sits down in the chair and points the remote at the large white tv on the right wall. It shows a dark room with a single person inside. The lighting was poor and not a lot could be seen about the person except one thing. They were covered in a lot of blood.

"These are the results of our little experiment," Dojima spoke. "Shame it had to end that way but we are left with no other choice. It's for the best anyway."

The assassin's eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

Dojima turns off the t.v and looks towards the man. "I wouldn't. He will." Dojima points at Shinji. "Shinji, get to work."

"Yes, Dojima." Shinji rolls up his sleeve and reveals a large watch. He pushes a button and a holographic projection of a globe appears in front of him.

"You will pay for this! Mark my words Dojima!" The man feels a sharp pain in the neck and crumples over Sayaka who had an open hand behind where his head previously was.

"That's Dojima sir to you." Dojima scowls. "Take him downstairs."

Sayaka looks towards her boss with shock. "But Dojima, that's where..."

"I know, I know. Just trust me on this one." Dojima smiles at his agent.

"Right," Sayaka picks up the man and walks out of the room.

"Agent Sayaka Sarutobi has left the building. Later, guys," Sayaka cheers as she closes the door.

"Finished," Shinji says as several images appear from his watch.

"Wow, you work fast, Shinji," Dojima walks over to the man and swipes away one of the images. "We don't need this one. Trust me."

Shinji nods, "I'll send in a team at once, Dojima."

"Thank you, Shinji." Shinji deactivates the watch and rolls down the sleeve. He salutes before turning around and walking out of the door.

Dojima faces the window and looks towards the city. "These people can't possibly believe that nonsense that the detective was going on about. Danganronpa 54 will not fail. They will open their eyes once again and we will rise from the ashes. The time has come for an encore or my name isn't Dojima Shirogane."

* * *

Feels good to be back. I have been loving the characters you guys have been sending in so far. I only need a few more and then we'd have a full cast. The deadline will extended to the 28th. It's just because I wanted to give a whole week to anyone who discovers the story through this chapter. I may extend it more if I still need the characters, though. I have received a total of 13 characters, 8 boys and 5 girls. Other details can be found on the first chapter. I would like to ask for no more flirty characters as I have already received 3. Thanks so much, you guys and good luck.


	3. Behind The Curtains Part 3

'Five more minutes. Give me five more minutes.' As always the last five minutes before the bell rings are the worst. Well, that's just another boring day for you. I'm sorry if the narration is a little lackluster right now, but I'm really just concentrating on getting out of here. The kid behind me has been chucking paper at my head for about 10 minutes. It was annoying at first, but the sensation starts numbing after a whole year of dealing with it.

'Four more minutes.' One minute has passed. I'm still here and I'm still nauseous. I'm getting dizzy. I swear the dude in front of me must be the Ultimate Rhythm Gamer or something, because his head is nodding perfectly in time with every word the teacher says. Being an Ultimate, wouldn't that be something?

'Three more minutes.' I turn to my left, away from the teacher's pet, and immediately remember the real reason I got nauseous. The face of the boy on my left has gone from cream to crab as he reads a note written in pink. I think I even see some heart-dotted i's. I will give the girl in front of him some points for subtlety. She is using her phone's camera to watch his reaction without turning around. Clever, it's a shame she didn't think of it 3 months ago when their whole will they or won't they crap started.

'Two more minutes. Is she done yet?' I turn to my right. The answer is no. The girl who's trying a little too hard to look like she isn't caring is currently carving, very slowly might I add, something into her desk. It's a B. Is it B for Boys, Bananas, Bitch? I'm out of ideas, then. It's not because I'm unimaginative. It's because I am positive I've seen her carve every other word in the dictionary into that desk. You would think that would count as cheating.

'One more minute. Get me out of here.' I figure spending a good 60 seconds to actually pay attention in class wouldn't hurt. Oh, would you look at that. She is giving a lecture covering the exact same material she's been talking about for the past week now. Who could've guessed?

Ding Dong Bing Bong

Finally. The teacher turns around, "Alright, class I hope you enjoy your weekend, and I will see you all on Monday. You are dismissed. Except for you, Shiro."

'Except for who now?'

"Well, somebody has to clean all of that up," she says as she points towards my desk. I don't want to look, but I will anyway. I look down and see an ocean of paper littered around my feet. "And while you're here you might as well clean up the rest of the room. I figure it would only take an hour."

'You have got to be kidding me.'

* * *

I get home much later then I'd care to admit. Traffic was the worst and when I took my usual nap on the bus ride here my bag got snatched. At least something changes around here. I walk up to the gates of my house and I see a man in an all black postal uniform with black hair and blue eyes. He must have been expecting me or something because when I walk up to him I can see him crack a smirk. It was a little creepy if you ask me.

"Are you Shiro Haruna?" To be honest with you if it was anybody else but the delivery guy I probably would've been freaked out. I guess there's nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Here's a letter for you. Congratulations." I take the letter. It's a white envelope with the emblem of Hope's Peak at the front. Everyone knows what this is, everyone dreams of getting one of these, and everyone knows that people like me don't.

"Alright, buddy. I'm not in the mood for any pranks right now, so you can take this back already." I reach out to give him back the letter, but he doesn't take it. Oddly enough, his smile widens.

"Trust me, this is no prank. This is as real as it gets." He standing there with this goofy grin on his face implying that I made it into the Hope's Peak Academy. I'm skeptical but I guess if he's going this far I can at least play along.

"Well, thanks I guess." With a yawn I turn the envelope around to open it.

"Your future is about to change like you've never imagined, girl. Embrace it." He turns around and walks away. Only seconds before his back faces me did I notice the nametag on his chest. Shinji Sakurai. Cool name.

I open the letter and start reading.

 _Hope's Peak Academy is a prestigious school encouraging the youth of the nation and the hope of the world to pursue the things they are most talented at. As the number one school on the planet Hope's Peak provide students with top of the line facilities and resources to make everyone moment there productive in making sure that they deserve nothing less than the grand title of "Ultimate." We research on every known talent to try to gain a better understanding of the skills our students are pursuing and how to best foster them. This even includes the intangible and unpredictable talent of "Luckiness". Hope's Peak has long been studying the many factors that make up luck. To do this, Hope's Peak selects one normal high school student at random through a lottery. The winner is allowed to attend Hope's Peak Academy free of charge as the Ultimate Lucky Student._

 _Now if that's not the biggest sham you've ever heard. Don't you find it odd that not one but two "Lucky" students have gotten themselves trapped in the most dangerous, perilous, and thrilling source of entertainment known to man? You guessed it. Danganronpa! One of those "Lucky" students killed himself trying to kill all but one person and then that person sacrificed themselves to save everyone else. No, we realize that anybody who gets put into that situation can't possibly be thought of as lucky. However, the idea of taking a random no-name kid out there and smacking them in the middle of a bunch of the best and brightest children in the world sounds like a hoot and a half. So, we did our own lottery._

 _CONGRATULATIONS! Shiro Haruna, you have now been crowned the Ultimate Unlucky Student!_

 _Love,_

 _Headmaster of Rock Bottom Academy, Monokuma_

* * *

 **Shiro Haruna**

 **Ultimate Unlucky Student**

* * *

'What did I just read?' I crumple up the paper and turn around and see a familiar, friendly face. 'Huh, that's odd. When did Shinji come back? And when did it get so dark?'

* * *

Hey, guys. I know this chapter wasn't much, but it was just meant to give you a little taste of our main character and what everybody really wants to see, the cast. I wouldn't be surprised if this story doesn't update soon, because I want to plan out the story as much as I can before I really get into it. This may not apply to the introductions, but we'll see.

Thanks, for all the great OCs everybody. Here is your main cast.

 **Males:**

Kiryu Sotomo- Ultimate Kickboxer- Harvoc Phantom

Ren Suzuki- Ultimate Game Developer- DJisaHat

Riku Akano- Ultimate Talent Researcher- Jeptwin

Rhett Greenfield- Ultimate Streetfighter- ComplicatedYetSimple

Ikki Hara- Ultimate Interrogator- Sync Jack

Kai Hashimura- Ultimate Glassmaker- TheRoseShadow21

Yamane Hattori- Ultimate General- danieltruong1917

Rocky- Ultimate Police Officer- RookieGD45

 **Females:**

Shiro Haruna- Ultimate Unlucky Student- Cloak 192

Naomi Kawakami- Ultimate Knitter- Ally Nicole Rose

Eadlynn Yugana- Ultimate Ballerina- liammarklh88

Hikari Tennoyama- Ultimate Mountain Climber- dashunterman

Rin Arai- Ultimate Tattoo Artist- Ziggymia123

Natsuki Midori- Ultimate Badminton Player- TheRealKatsuma990

Tamako Takahiro- Ultimate Paleobotanist- Crimson Spider Lily

Naoko Kishi- Ultimate Chessmaster- The Utter Happenstance


End file.
